


A Master's Servant

by cazmalfoy



Series: Speed Demon [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dark Danny, Rape, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel managed to get away from his uncle, but was the place he ended up, that much better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Master's Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Into The Pyre, and a prequel to Speed Demon.

1851

The shackles were chafing around his ankles as he walked. Every step he took, sent shooting pains up the back of his calves to his knees.

They thought he would run; he knew they were afraid of what his actions would be if he thought there was any chance he could make a break for it.

Escaping had crossed his mind more than once; often he would spend the night dreaming up elaborate plans that would ensure his release.

But by the light of day, the plans always seemed ridiculous and far-fetched.

"Boy!" a familiar voice snarled the instant Daniel stepped across the threshold. "Get over here," he instructed. 

Daniel sighed silently as slid the tray he was holding onto a nearby side table. He was used to the routine of being summoned into his master’s quarters on a nightly basis, before being told how worthless he was and how lucky he was to have a roof over his head and a floor to sleep on.

"Sir?" Daniel asked quietly, keeling in front of the other man.

His Master, Lucius DeMathers, was an obese man who spent all his time drinking and swearing.

"What is that?" DeMathers demanded, nodding to the tray Daniel had set down.

"Your supper, Sir," he whispered, making sure to keep his eyes downcast.

"I didn’t order chicken," DeMathers stated, his voice even and free of emotion.

The calmness of Lucius’ voice sent waves of terror through Daniel’s body. He was the kind of man who Daniel found scarier when he didn’t raise his voice.

"Sir," he spoke hesitantly. "You were going to be having soup, but changed your mind a few hours ago. I can take it back if you…"

He hissed in pain when DeMathers grabbed his hair, pulling his head back painfully. "Are you calling me a liar, boy?" he spat.

"No, Sir, I…"

"I should think you would be grateful," DeMathers snarled. "When we found you half dead in the fields, we didn’t have to take you into our house."

"I know, Sir," Daniel whispered, tears stinging the corner of his eyes as he tried to ignore the pain shooting across his scalp.

"You couldn’t even remember your own name when we found you. We could have let you die out there," DeMathers reminded him. "Instead, we took you in and raised as though you were our own, for almost ten years."

Daniel’s knees were beginning to sting and he shifted, trying to distribute his weight evenly. He was thrown off balance when DeMathers released his iron tight grip on his hair and threw him to the ground.

"Get out of my sight," he hissed and Daniel was more than happy to oblige.

~

It wasn’t the first time this had happened. The first time had been when he was seven years old. He hadn’t known what was happening and was too scared to question DeMathers’ actions. Instead, he remained on his back with his eyes screwed closed and allowed his Master to manipulate and enter his body.

DeMathers usually chose to enter Daniel’s bed when he was completely drunk, which Daniel thought seemed to be every night.

The blonde didn’t like being touched in his most private places by the fat man, but knew there was nothing he could do to prevent it. 

However, this time DeMathers placed a hand around Daniel’s throat, telling him to remain silent or else he would kill him.

When the larger man pushed his way into Daniel’s body, the teenager couldn’t help release an involuntary hiss of pain.

DeMathers’ grip tightened around his throat and Daniel began to struggle for air. With his heavy Master pinning him down, Daniel couldn’t fight him off or free himself.

He dug his nails in the other man’s hand, eventually managing to pry the fingers away with difficulty. He kicked out with his legs, pushing DeMathers off the bed to the floor where he landed with a loud bang.

"Stay away from me," Daniel whispered warningly, never taking his eyes off of the other man.

"How dare you!" Lucius hissed, advancing on Daniel once more.

"I said… Stay… away… from me," the blonde repeated, throwing his hand out.

His blue eyes widened when he saw a ball of fire fly from his hand, landing in the centre of DeMathers’ chest. 

With a scream of pain, Lucius burst into flames. He was reduced to a small pile of ashes in a matter of seconds.

Daniel stared in horror at his hand, before the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. 

He had no idea what just happened, but he did know that whatever it was he could use to his advantage once he knew how to control it.


End file.
